Limited Red
by Nnix Ame
Summary: It was then she realized how important this person was. To HOMRA, to Izumo...to Mikoto... 'stay' Anna held onto him, her fingers squeezing tightly. 'please, don't go. Don't leave...' family/friendship/slight angst/


_**A/N:** _Just a small idea I got when I reread K: Side Red and wanted a little Totsuka and Anna alone time. This probably won't make much sense if you haven't read it it though...

* * *

"...Mikoto's hair."

"Pretty long for him, huh? That was after King became-well-king. If I didn't conviince him to let me cut it, he'd probably just grow it as long as Anna's hair." Totsuka laughed softly, probably trying to picture the man with waist length red hair.

Anna turned the page of the album, taking in it all. It's been over a month since she officially became a Clansman of the Red Clan so there weren't any of her yet. Or so she thought. There was one of her standing with Kamamoto by the bar. She wondered when Totsuka took it.

She looked up, taking in the apartment one more time. She had asked Totsuka if she could see where he stayed when he wasn't at HOMRA. A part of her was curious about how it was different from Kusanagi's place while the other part wanted to try to get better insight on the man who stood at Mikoto's side.

Her eyes landed on something in the corner of the room. It looked like a guitar, but she wasn't sure. It was different from the ones she's seen in pictures. Totsuka followed her gaze to see what she was looking at.

"Do you want to see it?" He asked her. She nodded and watched him retrieve it.

"Can you play?" She asked once he sat back down.

"A little. I'm still learning how. An acquaintance of mine said he could give me some books so I can learn more songs." Totsuka strummed a couple cords, pausing to turn the things at the end then resuming. A soft melody filled her ears. Anna closed her eyes. It was a gentle and happy sound. In her mind, she could easily 'see' HOMRA and everyone standing around the bar, talking and laughing. She could 'see' the red that surrounded them.

She brought her hand to left eye. She could always feel a vague warmth there whenever she thought of her new home, her new family. For almost two months now, she's been happier than she has been for a long time. She hoped it would stay this way.

And yet she knew that despite her feelings...

"Anna?" Totsuka set down the guitar when he saw her reach into her pocket, pulling out one of her red marbles.

Anna looked down at the marble in her hand for a moment before holding it out to him.

"Is it okay?" she asked quietly, knowing Totsuka would understand what she meant. She couldn't help but be a little hestitant, wondering if she would be asking this. Last time she looked at Totsuka like this, it was not pleasant. For her, or him. If he didn't want her to, she wouldn't. No matter how much she wanted to 'see' right now.

Totsuka, however, smiled gently at her as he moved kneel down in front of her to match her height.

"Is there something you want to 'see'?" He asked. She nodded. "Is that why you wanted to come over?"

Again, Anna nodded. Though her expression remained mostly the same, there was an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Go right ahead then."

Anna held the red marble to her left eye. Concentrating, she 'looked' at Totsuka. The first time she did this, she was startled by the fire she 'saw' within him. It felt as though the marble heated up and she dropped it. Now, though, she knew what to expect. It was what she wanted to 'see'.

It goes without saying that everyone in HOMRA had similar looking red. It all came from the same place, so it was to be expected. Yet it was still different from each others, unique to the person it dwelled in. However, out of everyone in HOMRA, Totsuka's red was the most like Mikoto's. What she 'saw' was smaller, dimmer, weaker, than Mikoto's. Yet the feeling she got in her chest when she gazed at it was the same. It warmed her and the gentle feelings that came from it calmed her heart.

"Pretty..." She whispered. "Like Mikoto. But different."

"Like King's...I don't know about that," Totsuka said. He was looking away to the side where the album was. Anna let her arm fall to her side. She thought back to the Center, to that room beneath it. She remembered beautiful red and warmth and calming reassurance as it was tamed so it would stay that way.

It was then she realized how important this person was. To HOMRA, to Izumo...to Mikoto...

"Ah!" Totsuka suddenly stood, looking out the window. "It looks like it might rain soon. We should head back before it gets started."

He went to grab his coat then stopped. He looked down where Anna had grabbed his hand.

"Tatara."

'_stay' _Anna held onto him, her fingers squeezing tightly. '_please, don't go. Don't leave..._'

She wanted to tell him this. She wanted to let him know. She's grown to care about the man since she met him, to how HOMRA felt when he was there. How his presence would keep Mikoto's red beautiful, keep everyone's red beautiful-

"It'll be fine." A hand was placed on her hand. She blinked up at him. The way he looked at her, it made her wonder what sort of expression she could be making for him to give her such a soft look. "Everything will work out somehow. There's no use in worrying about it now."

Anna didn't say anything. She didn't think she could. It felt like her throat was constricting. Totsuka smiled. It was almost sad in a way.

"Don't burden your heart, Anna." He told her. She could feel his own conflicting emotions over this, yet he was still trying to reassure her. He was still trying to make her feel better despite his own feelings over it. "Not over something that you can't control. Okay?"

"...okay." It was all she could say. She knew what might happen, whether it was tomorrow or five years from now. She didn't want to accept it, but she knew her time with him was limited.

"Now then, shall we go?" Totsuka asked her. "It's a bit chilly from the rain but we can stop for a warm drink along the way if you want."

Anna nodded. One day, she will no longer be able to see and feel this persons warmth. She knows that it will always be a thought at the back of both their mind, but for now, they would take each day and engrave it into their hearts.

* * *

_**A/N:**_That...ends really badly, I apologize. Just wanted to try something since I always wondered if they ever tried talking again about Anna prediction after she became a Clansman. If there's anything you think I could improve on please let me know!


End file.
